In between
The 'In between' is a dimension of none-space in which other realities, or bubbles of reality are contained. Unknown to most scientists and force-users, the nature of the 'In between' was explained briefly to Ald Sorosel by the ancient Sith Lord Darius Malakai. The explanation was as follows:- "I am a not a scientist, I do not proclaim to understand the workings of N dimensional space, or vortexes and voids. I can see though, I can see so much more than most... Space is like a bubble, hyperspace is like the soap that contains the bubble, in places it is thinner, thicker more stable or more volatile - this is partly why we have established hyperspace routes. When I open the void I'm sweeping the soap away, so that reality - the interior of the bubble connects directly with the space outside the bubble. I refer to this space as the in between, because that's what it is, an infinitely large, zero space beyond reality. The fact that the interior of the bubble, hyperspace and the in between actually occupy the exact same time and space as each other is difficult to comprehend, but it does - using the force makes this possible. Using the force to do this requires immense darkside energy - reality does not like being torn asunder. In ancient times , a coven of thirty or more Sith Masters would be required to open a void in this way. To flow the energy required through one physical body would destroy it utterly normally." He paused for a moment looking sternly at Sorosel, "I can sense the scope of your interest. Yes, there are other bubbles in the in between, realities where things are so alien to our own they are difficult to comprehend. Occasionally space phenomena have been known to swallow ships, or even on the odd occasion entire planets into the in between. I can't tell you much about this though - to probe the in between for too long risks madness or worse, consider a defenseless child, wandering blindly through Dathomir's Rancor infested forest, I am powerful, but I would be as vulnerable as that child in parts of the in between, none of the normal rules of what is possible apply there." "Hmmmm, otherspace, all this interest in otherspace... I know of the Charon, and their dead universe. People misunderstand otherspace, otherspace is not the in between, but one of an infinite number of bubbles of reality within the in between. The viscosity of the reality in otherspace is much less than our own reality, the barrier between otherspace and the in between is thinner than in our own reality, which is partly why it has been perceived as having the same properties of the in between, people believe otherspace to be outside of reality. This is true in a sense, but it is a thin reality in it's own right. There are an infinite number of 'other realities' some closer than otherspace to our own, some so terrible, they make otherspace seem as lush, verdant and comfortable as the Lake Retreat on Naboo... "